


Kissing in the Rain

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Naoya finds Reiji in the rain, soaked.





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I still love Reiji/Naoya.

“What are you doing out in rain like this?” Naoya approached Reiji with a raised brow, umbrella held above him. 

Reiji thought for a moment. “I forgot my umbrella.”

“That doesn’t tell me why you’re out here…” Naoya frowned, repositioning his grasp. “And you’re soaking, too…”

Reiji shrugged. “My mom and I were having some issues, so I left in a hurry. I don’t think I wanna go back yet.”

Naoya moved a bit closer, trying to hold the umbrella over both of them. “Then let’s go wait in a store until you feel you can go back--”

Reiji shook his head, trying to push the umbrella away. “I’ll go home soon, it’ll be fine--”

“Come on, at least let me put you under my umbrella then--”

“I don’t need it--”

The two struggling with the umbrella led to it falling to the side, both of them stuck in the downpour. Naoya gave Reiji a very disappointed look as he took a step towards him.

“I’m gonna be as soaked as you now!” He put his hands on Reiji’s shoulders. “You gonna do something about that?”

Reiji scratched his cheek before leaning in and placing a kiss on Naoya’s lips. Naoya blinked a few times before returning the kiss, his grip on Reiji’s shoulders tightening just a bit as his eyes fluttered shut.

He was almost disappointed when Reiji pulled away. “That enough?”

Naoya frowned. “Excuse me?”

“You told me to do something… Is that enough?” Reiji frowned in confusion. “I’ve heard that’s supposed to be romantic, so I…”

Naoya let out a laugh, placing a peck on his lips. “You thought I wanted you to be romantic?”

“Kind of…?”

Naoya smiled before he pulled away and picked up his umbrella, shaking it off and holding it above both of him. “I was thinking more you pick this up for me, but I appreciate the thought.”


End file.
